herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kabuto Origami/Pure Good Proposal: Cinderella (2015)
Since we've got Cinderella approved. I thought we might as well approve her remake counterpart. In this version her real name is Ella. Who is she? Ella is a girl who grew up on a farm. Her mother always taught her to have courage and to be kind. But that moment did not last for long. Her mother shortly died afterwards. Years later, Ella's father, a merchant, married a widow named Lady Tremaine. She moves into Ella's estate, accompanied by her two daughters named Drisella and Anastasia. They were nice to Ella at first, but soon after Ella's father died from a business trip, Lady Tremaine had to save money on the household by making Ella do all of the chores. As time went by, Lady Tremaine and her two daughters started to be rude to her, and called her "Cinderella" for having cinders on her face. One day, Ella rode into the woods where she ran into a deer being hunted. She helped the deer escape from a hunting group. One of the hunters, who was looking for the deer, came across Ella. The man introduced himself to her as Kit, even though he was actually the prince. The two of them then fell in love with each other. Kit's father, the king, was dying. In order for Kit to rule, he had to find a girl at the ball that was coming and marry her. As news spread out, Cinderella's family was alerted about this and they excitedly get ready for the ball. Lady Tremaine bought a dress for both Drisella and Anastasia but not Cinderella. So she had to wear her mother's old dress to go to the ball. But as soon as Cinderella's sisters see it, they began to tear it apart before they left. Shortly after they leave, Ella ran outside to cry there. As she cried, an old lady appeared and asked Ella if she could get her some milk. By being nice to the old lady and giving her some her milk, the old lady revealed herself as her fairy godmother. She gave her a carriage and transformed her dress into a blue gown, complete with glass slippers. Before Ella left, however, her fairy godmother warned her that the spell would ware off at twelve o' clock, midnight. As she arrived, she drew everybody's attention to her. Everybody didn't recognized her, except for the prince. As they rejoice, they began to dance with one another. Later, during the ball, Ella sneaked off with Kit to where he took her to his secret garden. There, they see a swing set, hanging right in front of them. Ella sat on the swing, and Kit began to push her. As he was pushing her on the swing set, one of her glass slippers fell off. He went over it to pick it up and put it back on Ella's foot. Kit then asked Ella her name. Ella would have told him, but it was nearly twelve o'clock, the spell would be broken by then. Ella quickly rushed out of the palace. As she was leaving, she ran into Kit's father, and she told him how great is son is. Before leaving, one of her slippers fell off. She tried to get it back, but Kit ordered his men to go after her. Ella ran to her carriage and made it back home before the spell was broken. As she returned, she discovered that her slipper was still made of glass. She then hid the slipper so that no one could find out. After the ball, Kit's father died. Kit, obsessed with Ella, sent his men out to find her by making every woman in the kingdom try out the glass slipper. However, none of the other woman were able to put on the slipper. As the news spread, Ella was excited to marry the prince. However, her stepmother found the slipper that Ella hung onto and discovered that she was the mysterious girl. Knowing this, she locked her stepdaughter in her room as the prince's royal guards came. Drisella and Anastasia tried on the slipper, but even they couldn't fit in it. As the guard's leave, they hear Ella singing, which made Lady Tremaine release her. There, waiting for her, was the prince with the glass slipper, already recognizing her. Ella wore the slipper as it fit, thus declaring her as the prince's bride. Ella left her estate and moved into the prince's kingdom, where she and the prince were married. Admirable Standard She's just as loving and kind as her cartoon counterpart, maybe even slightly moreso since she doesn't even get annoyed with Lucifer (although that can be chalked up to him being a normal, if rather bad tempered cat in this version), and she even forgives Lady Tremaine at the end. Final Verdict Same as her animated counterpart, an easy keep. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal